bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Community Portal/Archive 2
Archives Archive 1 Extensions I think I might be able to install some for the wiki. Want me to? They're things like who's online and name changeing and blocking vandalism so only admins can see it. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:53, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :I'd like that. I've been wanting to change my name for a bit, and it'd be good to hide vandalism from the general public, especially the stuff that has profanity. ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 00:57, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::Only 'crat's can change names though...w/e.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:04, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::Ok,I'm gonna try the rename user now.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:18, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Bad news,I just found out that they wont work on WIkia. Sry.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:38, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Hiding vandalism would be very good, considering the amount of it we've been getting recently. Who's online would be nice too. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::0_o I just said they don't work. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:04, 5 October 2007 (UTC) : *slap* How did I miss that? Darn... I really wanted to see who's online. Oh well.[[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 00:10, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :: :P- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:11, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Perhaps... ...we might want to get rid of User of the Month. We don't really have enough people to do that without me,Hr,Auserv,Daiku all going over and over.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:11, 5 October 2007 (UTC) : Well, there's Hammerise, Takuna, Toa Tahkeh, Karzahni (he hasn't been active lately, but hopefully he'll be back soon), The evil dude... and probably some more I'm missing. Besides, Riku and I haven't been UotM yet. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 00:51, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm...I guess with those odds we wouln't go in a circle for about a year. And we should get a few more users then. I don't really want to run this anymore though. You wanna?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:02, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Sure! After all, you have ratings to worry about. I can run UotM and Featured Article, and Daiku can run the upgrade page. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:08, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:11, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sure! But one question: for October, should we do a double like we were planning earlier (Riku and I), or just one of us, or should I wait till November to change it at all? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:17, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well,you're in charge,so you decide! But I you want my opinion,I'd just put one of you now,and the other in Nov.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:03, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, your opinion was all I wanted. I guess since I just became an admin, I can be user of the month this month, and Riku will be November's user of the month (unless he gets outvoted by someone else, but let's try and make sure he gets it). I have some other ideas... I guess I'll put them on the talk page there, though. No sense wasting space on our community portal. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Possible 1000th article celebration? Since we are drawing ever closer to our 1000-article milestone, my brother and I thought we might mail whoever creates the 1000th article a little prize. We don't know yet if it will work, but I'd like to throw the idea out there and see what some other people think. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 03:14, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :oohhh..competition...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :: The only real problem with the idea is that: ::1) An IP Address makes the 1000th article and they never come back to see they won the prize or ::2) Whoever makes the 1000th article isn't willing to give us their address to send the prize. ::The prize will probably be a rare mask or some other collectible. We have plenty of stuff, so if this can work out, maybe we could do it again at 3000 articles, 5000, etc. If we can ever get that many before Bionicle ends, at least. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 03:31, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, and, we won't make it. And maybe... Just maybe... We'll give out a prize to all the frequent editors. So.... Start creating articles, and hope everything works out fine. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 03:37, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :How would you give someone the prize?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:35, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :: We would mail it to their house, but therein lies the problem. Not everyone is willing to give their address to some guy they met on the Internet who is claiming they're going to give them a prize. Of course, I don't think it's any more dangerous than buying something off of EBay, but most of us here are young--I'm only 13 myself--and not all of us have parents who'd be willing to give out their address. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 05:03, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::How about a special userbox instead?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:49, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Maybe... One that says "I created the 1000th article". If they're willing to give me their address to send them a prize, we could give them the prize and a userbox, and if not, just a userbox. I still don't know if sending a prize actually would work, but I'll try and see today. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 11:52, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't know...I don't think Wikia would be okay with us giving out prizes. A lot of websites, especially forums, don't like normal members (Admins included, in that we have no ownership of the site) to give awards away. It makes them liable, and things like that. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 22:03, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :: Would they really be liable? If whoever makes the 1000th article and I just have the conversation over e-mail and I mail the prize, Wikia would only have been involved in that an event on one of their wikis spawned an e-mail conversation, and the rest of it was off of the wiki... We could ask someone, but right now I'm leaning more towards a userbox, and maybe a rating inflation. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 22:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::A userbox would be fine, or maybe a banner (I could work on one), but I don't think a rating increase. That's not the spirit of the rating system. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:56, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Alright, then. A banner sounds good. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:06, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Can someone fix the Main Page?...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:52, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::What's wrong with it? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 03:57, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Look at the FA box. I tried with Show Chnages. I can't get it.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:02, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I think Hammerise did it... I'll revert all of the edits up to the one before his last edit to the Main Page. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 04:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) There, I did it. And I broke the indents. :) [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 04:16, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Spoiler Warnings Should we get rid of the spoiler templates? Everyone wants to see them anyways.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:29, 15 October 2007 (UTC) : I don't know what you mean. We have spoiler templates? In any case, we should keep them--some people might not want 2008 story spoiled. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:03, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yup,Template:Spoilers and I was requesting we get rid of them. But,nvm. =P - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, either we don't have that template anymore or you just linked to it wrong, because that link is quite broken. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 03:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Well,I couldn't find it. =P. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:33, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I'll make the banner for the 1000th article. What do you want? Tell me exactly. I have a good art editing program.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::My brother was thinking about making it too, or at least helping. Maybe he could create the banner and you could touch it up in your art editing program? All we have is MSPaint, so he's not exactly capable of making banners look professional, but he's pretty good at making banners to the best capabilities of MSPaint. (BTW, we were thinking of making it say "I made the 1000th article and all I got was this lousy banner".) [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:14, 16 October 2007 (UTC)